


LIE

by imtheimpostor



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Death, Future Fic, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Zombie Apocalypse, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27297700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imtheimpostor/pseuds/imtheimpostor
Summary: Una despedida obligada para él que nunca quiso decir adiós.✓Fanfic participante en el evento de Halloween creado por Sinale28 para la página Thunder & Mischief -Thorki-Reto al escritor:✓Narrativa lírica (no la cumplí, F)✓Zombie✓Escritor✓Escenario libre
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel)





	LIE

Caminé ese día por las calles carmesí, atrapando cada voluta de humo arrastrada lejos por los vientos del porvenir. El fuego consumió todo a su paso, danzando con la sinfonía infernal del último réquiem.

El llanto, los gritos, las plegarias y la fe se redujeron bajo las ardorosas llamas del averno prometido. Alguien en las cercanías se encomendó a Dios antes de ser devorado, pero qué inútil resulta tanta devoción cuando los demonios mancillan tu voluntad, te arrancan la carne y se llevan tu alma.

¡Ni creador ni esperanza! Hundidos estamos bajo el manto de la resurrección que arrebata la vida. El arco del fin manifiesta su gloria inevitable en el mundo mortal.

Ese día tan funesto, el asfalto confeccionó una alfombra roja ahí donde caminaba, mostrándome el camino hacia el más allá. Escuché las dentelladas cerca, tan cerca estaban que podían probar la desilusión que arrastré con mi deambular. Pero no podía permitirlo, no en ese momento que te hallabas refugiado entre mis brazos. Me deslicé con tu cuerpo exánime hacia un desamparado rincón. El sitio, empecinado quizá en mostrarme cuánto te había mentido, materializó un enorme cristal frente a mí. Fue en su reflejo que pude ver tu rostro sereno, como si disfrutara del mejor de los sueños. La sangre seca se había tatuado en tu frente con el manto del fin, enmarcada por el cabello cenizo que admirablemente aún conservaba suavidad de la incontenible vida.

¿No estabas dormido, oh, amor mío? ¿No despertarías para reñirme por mi falla? La frialdad de tu expresión me recordó que no merecía palabra alguna. Te mentí, yo, quien juró amarte fielmente por toda la eternidad. Prometí que estarías bien. Hoy, sin embargo, me encuentro solo. La única compañía que levanta este cuerpo más muerto que vivo es un cuaderno de solitarias hojas. En él he de derramar todo mi arrepentimiento. ¡Será la tinta la encargada de juzgarme, pues te he visto partir y no he podido hacer nada para sostenerte! Mi agarre falló y solté tu mano. Te dejé, traté de alcanzarte pero al final no he podido tomarte de nuevo.

Tus ojos verdes me miraron una última vez y tu boca pronunció mi nombre, ¡mi nombre maldito que hoy se pierde en el vacío eterno de la devastación!

¿Qué haré yo sin ti? Amor. ¿Qué haré yo sin el aliento de tu vida?

Lo único que me queda es buscarte en mis sueños, esperanzado quizá en que no me odiarás por haberte mentido.

¡Cuán veloz es la muerte, señor, que se lleva todo a su paso como el fuego en el viento! No así la vida que pasa, persiste y detiene. Tan fácil sería dejar que las bestias me arranquen la carne, añorando inocentemente ver tu mirar al otro lado del océano. Pero un motivo latente me obliga a seguir; temo cerrar los ojos y no poder recordarte. Tu imagen brillante tras el cristal es lo que le da fuerza a mi corazón pusilánime. Es por ti por quien vivo, eres tú quien me ha salvado, quien me salvará hasta que el destino levante mi escenario del fin.

¿Estarás esperándome, Loki? ¿Estarás ahí, en los confines del cielo, para recibirme? Cuánto no te abrazaré, luz de mi vida, hasta asegurarme de que nuevamente estás conmigo, que puedo sentir tu candidez y el cariño desbordante en tu expresión.

La luz del sol se apaga, amor mío. Algún día, cuando los latidos en mi pecho se consagren a la muerte, nos veremos al amanecer.

**Author's Note:**

> Este pequeño escrito es el resultado del reto que Sinale me ha puesto como participante del evento de Halloween, y he de decir que perdí. Definitivamente.
> 
> Me tocaba escribir algo del género lírico, pero es verdad que nunca había intentado hacerlo. Me esforcé con toda mi alma para escribir un poema. Salieron varios productos de mi estrés, y todos ellos fueron un fiasco. Lo mío no es la poesía, ciertamente. Métrica, verso, figuras literarias, ¡sólo el verdadero talento puede combinar eso y que salga algo digno!
> 
> Yo no soy digna, señores. Así que, violando las reglas y consciente de que ya ni llorar es bueno, me conformé con este pedacito. Pero me entretuve haciéndolo. Muchas gracias de nuevo a Sinale por iniciar esta bonita travesía.
> 
> Y bueno, decidí que haré de esta introducción una historia más larga, pero eso será después. 
> 
> Gracias por leer.


End file.
